


Lost Angel

by DarchangelSkye



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: April Showers 2015, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 1_million_words, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Gen, Mystery, Social Media, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>created for 1-million-words' Create A TV Show challenge http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1133545.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Angel

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer-cakes: any similarities between Twitter handles used in this work and real screen names is purely coincidental, and no defamation is intended.

_Lost Angel_ is a 12-episode mystery miniseries set amongst the darker side of LA's music industry. After an altercation aboard a boat that was hosting a party for R &B trio DeAngelz, lead vocalist Kylie Hendrixx was pushed overboard and is now missing- or presumed worse. She later washes ashore with no memory of who she is or what has happened to her. After a discovery and being taken in by loner painter Freddie Ross, Kylie quickly sees her face all over the news and knows something sinister has happened. In lieu of going to the police, Kylie and Freddie work together to piece together her life, especially what went on that fateful night and who would want to do her in...

 **Main Characters**  
  
Kylie Hendrixx  
played by Rebecca Naomi Jones

Kylie is the official face and voice of DeAngelz, a real-life success story who came from a rough neighborhood in Chicago to make it in the music industry. Her unique and outspoken nature has won her friends and fans- and as she discovers throughout the series, some enemies as well.

  
**Freddie Ross**  
played by Dylan O'Brien

Freddie is an artist who often remains unaware of the outside world, hence why he does not recognize Kylie when she washes up outside his remote cottage. Up until now his life had remained rather sedate and he was content with only his paintings, but being thrown headfirst into the mystery changes everything. Throughout the show he struggles maintaining professionalism while keeping his caring feelings for Kylie under wraps.

  
**Val Nichols**  
played by Rita Ora

Val is the second member of DeAngelz, and the media-crowned "diva" of the trio with her exotic looks and high sense of style. This often manifests in rivalries with other artists and sometimes her own group. Flashbacks throughout the show reveal her resentment of Kylie's popularity and desire for a solo career.

  
**Adam Coleman**  
played by Harry Connick, Jr.

Coleman is DeAngelz' manager and one of the highest-ranking employees at Rockford Records. His reputation for not sugarcoating the facts or giving his artists an easy time is forgiven for the sole fact he brings in the hits. Flashbacks throughout the show reveal Kylie discovered him embezzling money from artist payrolls.

  
**Deandre Parker**  
played by Brandon Mychal Smith

Rapper Deandre is Kylie's boyfriend of almost three years, coming together when he recorded a collaboration for DeAngelz' debut CD. He lives large in the grandest sense with bling, high fashion, and hot cars as far as the eye can see- unfortunately that living large may also include other women. Flashbacks throughout the show reveal his abusive nature towards Kylie and how he's had enough of her trying to stand up to him.

  
**Robin Bloom**  
played by Aeriel Miranda

Robin rounds out the DeAngelz trio and is Kylie's longtime best friend. As the group's "shy sweetheart", not much media attention is focused on her, for which she is actually grateful- until everybody is thrust into the spotlight with Kylie's disappearance. She also carries the guilty secret of feeling responsible for introducing Kylie to Deandre...

  
**Melissa Wright**  
played by Chloe Moretz

Melissa is the creator of WrightInLA.com, an entertainment gossip blog that has yet to hit the big time. Once Kylie is discovered missing, she is determined to sniff out every morsel of information possible to gain her own shot at stardom, even if it means bending a law or two.

  
**Garrison Lockrey**  
played by Tahmoh Penikett

Lockrey is the official lead investigator on the Hendrixx case and no-nonsense detective in the best traditional sense. Not only has the complication of the case become a thorn in his side, he also has to deal with Melissa's constant attempts at disruption.

 **Special Guest Stars**  
The following celebrities appear in various episodes as themselves, often during flashbacks to the party or other industry events. Being an entertainment reporter frequently providing updates on the mystery, Seacrest appears often enough to be considered a recurring character.  


**The World**  
Lost Angel takes place primarily in and around the Los Angeles area. The most common locations seen in both flashbacks and real-time are the [boat from the party](http://losangelespartyboat.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/53port.jpg), [Freddie's cottage](http://imagesus.homeaway.com/mda01/195c5864-0727-4752-bb4d-1f2d5419a375.1.6), Rockford Records, [Mavens recording studio](http://www.cratekings.com/wp-content/uploads/image/july08/stadiumred.jpg), KIIS-FM, [LAPD headquarters](http://images.fastcompany.com/upload/LAPD_HarborStation_Exterior.jpg), [Kylie's penthouse apartment](http://cdn.decoist.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Bird-Street-Architectural-Estate-3.jpg), and Melissa's home office.

 **Episodes**  
Each episode is the standard hour-long format, and save for the pilot are all titled after real-life R &B hits.

 **Pilot**  
A mystery woman has washed ashore outside Freddie's relatively secluded cottage. Soon he- and she- discover she is missing singer Kylie Hendrixx.

**Incomplete**

**I'm A Survivor**  
More is revealed about Kylie's background and the career track of DeAngelz.

 **The Monster**  
Kylie learns about the abuse allegations surrounding her boyfriend and the possible motive for him pushing her overboard.

 **Nobody's Supposed To Be Here**  
Reveals Coleman's possible motive for pushing Kylie overboard.

**If Your Girl Only Knew**

**Bad Girls**  
Reveals Val's possible motive for pushing Kylie overboard.

**Me, Myself, And I**

**On Our Own**

**Rumors**  
Melissa believes she may have discovered where Kylie has been hiding and is ready to go to any length to break the story.

 **No Lie**  
The investigation turns complicated when Freddie accidentally lets his feelings for Kylie slip.

 **Danger**  
In the series finale, Kylie finally regains her memory of the party and who pushed her overboard and goes to confront them in a dramatic showdown.

Excerpt from Episode 4, "The Monster":  
_[Kylie has come back into the living room with a cup of tea, and sits beside Freddie on the sofa.]_  
KYLIE: What did you find now?  
[Freddie turns the computer so she and the audience can see it.]  
FREDDIE: Drudge Report. I went back over three years and picked out the blind items that mention an R &B singer. Most of them had to do with guys, but a couple... [He takes off his glasses and fiddles with them nervously.]  
KYLIE: Freddie?  
FREDDIE: [Looking at his glasses instead of her] They're not good.  
KYLIE: Freddie, if we're going to jog my memory, I need to hear them.  
[He sighs and rubs his temples. He knows when he's been beat. He puts his glasses back on but still doesn't look directly at Kylie.]  
FREDDIE: A string of hospital visits. Accompanied by an entourage every time and in and out in less than a few hours. Bruises, scrapes, concussions...one even suggests a possible miscarriage.  
[Kylie's skin turns ashen and she shakily sets the teacup down.]

 **The Fandom**  
A peek at the #lostangel hashtag hours before a new episode is set to air:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Graphics**

**Magazine ad**  


**DVD cover**  


So whodunit? Watch and find out...


End file.
